There is no end
by T E A CRUMPETS
Summary: There is no end to the rulers of the world, they have ruled since the begging of the monarchy they are immortal. They are King and Queen. They are Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. Contains pretty suggestive themes, USUK, yaoi. REVIEW!


Feverish kisses where making its way down pale smooth skin, touching every inch of his body. Moans and whispers of passion entranced them both in the sinful act. "Ah!- Alfred~ more please give me more!" The taller Blonde looked at his subordinate with a smirk. "Hm? I'm sorry Artie but what did I tell you to call me at work dear?" The smalller thinner blond groaned with pleasure "hah- hah I'm sorry, master" the taller blond smirked and ran his hand down the smaller blonde's cheek "good boy Arthur, good boy" they continued their game. A knock on their/his office door alerted them "Boss, team NA2 has captured some lowly workers of HIS, want me to bring them in?" Alfred F. Jones, a handsome blond with blue eyes looked over at his love, Arthur Kirkland another Blonde with beautiful green emerald eyes and the biggest eyebrows ever, who was currently sleeping in his arms due to their past activity. "Yeah! Just give me like ten minutes dude!" The sound of footsteps leaving the door reassured him he was gone. It wasn't like anyone diddn't know he loved to screw his little Brit in their/his office but he still liked a little privacy. "Hey artie, sweetie its time to wake up. We have guests." A mumble from the sleepy Brit made him laugh, "bloody git... I don't want to...". Alfred laughed with a sadistic smirk and started to trail his hands up and down Arthur, "c'mon babe, don't you want to show them how sexy you are?" Arthur yawned but got up"Fine, bloody wanker... police outfit love? Or what you want?" Alfred licked his lips thinking of Arthur in his old military outfit from world war 2. "Hm, baby how about world war 2 military?" Arthur rolled his eyes "of course love anything for you" Arthur changed quickly, cleaning both his and Alfred's evidence from the previous sex from his body on the outside. "C'mon baby, regular position Kay?" Arthur nodded and stradled Alfred's hips, already going silent for his job as Alfred's Queen. "Good boy Arthur, my beautiful queen." Arthur nodded and clung to Alfred as a knock on the door alerted them it was time. "Come in" Alfred smirked as Elizabeta, one of EAH3 members came in with three different people that were gaged. Alfred smirked and ran his hands up Arthur thin waist, the three captives eyes widened. "What? Never seen the world's king hold his queen?" Alfred's smirk widened at their reaction to his display Of Arthur. Kiku's POV I was scared out of my mind, were caught. And we were going to be held In front of the king, the immortal king and his immortal queen who ruled the world together. "Sit down" a female voice said to me, and my brothers so we did. The female was talking to the door, when a rough "come in" came from the other side. She opened the door and kicked us in the room. I looked up to see a regular office only with a tall young Blonde sitting in a chair behind the desk with his hands around a smaller Blonde in a green british world war 2 uniform. The man smirked and ran his hands down the smaller blonde's waist. My eyes widened at the sudden display of inappropriate affection. And his response to my reaction was just as shocking. These two young men where the rulers of the world? How unsuitable, and sickening. The smaller Blondel, the queen whispered something in the king's ear and his smirk widened. "You, with the boringly dull hair and eyes, my queen has said that you wish to speak? So do so." I stared at the queen he just gave me a smirk and kissed the king on his jawline, which caused the king to grab his wrist and kiss him full on the lips, the queen moaned and started to cling to the king. The king groaned "babe, please not now I know your hungry but just wait okay?" The queen whimpered like a dog in heat, but stopped and layed on the king to support him. I was shocked what did the king mean by 'Hungry'? So I asked. " excuse me your majesty but what to you mean By hungry? Cant you just get the queen some food?" the king laughed and smirked devilishly at me, I shivered. "Oh, you mean you haven't heard the rumors? That's a first. Well... how do I explain it? Well first of me and queeny over here are immortal, we cant die. So in order to feed each other it requires sexual contact or at least Romantic. We need to feed because it keeps us happy and sane." The queen looked at the king and the king nodded. " do you know about the beheading years?" The queen spoke, for the first time in a aluring British accent. Me and my brothers nodded, "well, that was all my fault. I hadn't found another Immortal in so long so I lost my mind, went compleatly bonkers with hunger" the king rubbed Circles on the queen's Back in a comforting manner and he spoke. "So since I was travelling around the world with my brother, who is also a immortal and we just happened to be close and heard about the constant beheadings by the queen we knew it was a mentally unstable immortal, so we headed over to go get the queen. Its probably easier if we just show you" the queen. Gop and held out his hands to us and said "take them" so we did. Flashback "So dude Mattie, what are we going to do?" Alfred stood and stared up at the majestic castle in front of them. " I don't know Al, I guess we just go in there and find the queen and set her straight?" Al laughed "alright dude sounds good to me!". Alfred marched straight in to the unguarded castle, his sighing twin behind him. "Woah dude Mattie! Look at how old this place is bro! It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages!" The castle was empty and black on the inside except for the floating lanterns, dust was on every surface and clung to the two twins. Matthew coughed, "Al, be careful these lanterns are sustained by magic. Its only safe to asume that the queen uses magic." Alfred laughed "whatever dude! It'll be okay 'cause im the hero!" Matthew rolled his eyes at his twins antics "of course you are Al." The two twins continued to walk around the castle never noticing a veiled figure was following them. Just as they were about to start looking on the second floor, Alfred turned around and saw a veiled figure... that quickly ran away towards a door on the first floor that was locked when the twins had found it. The door opened for the queen, as she rushed inside. "Dude! Mattie! I found her! I found the queen, she just ran into that door!" Matthew turned around from his place on the dusty steps, "go then Al! I'll meet you there." Alfred shrugged but ran off into the dark damp basement of the castle. Alfred ran down the steps chasing the figure of the queen, 'dude this chick can run fast! Why wont she stop?' The figure rounded the corner of the steps and he followed. Alfred stepped back, the figure had stopped and was facing him. The queen was smirking so evily at him her teeth were painted red with blood but the rest off her face was still veiled. "Off with your head!" The queen made a sweeping motion with her hand and giggled, Alfred stared at the queen with disgust. He had delt with insane immortals before but not one as messed up as this one, the queen just stood there waiting. "Hey, im not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you" Alfred extended his arm to the queen, who visably tensed up. "No head?" The queen asked him slowly extending her arm, "no head" Alfred replied. The queen was slowly reaching her hand out to him, Alfred reached for his knife hidden behind him. The queen noticed and hissed at him and quickly ran away. He cursed under his breath but chased after her, he threw one of his knives at her and it skimmed her arm. She let out a hiss of pain and fell to the ground, Alfred smirked at the queens now crawling form trying to escape. He put his foot on her back and whistled "you sure are quite the queen to catch huh? Well no matter I got you now" Alfred pulled out his weapon from before and put in his hand as the queen was pinned underneith him. His hand closed around the veil and started to lift it up "now lets see what you really look like before I send you to your permenant slumber" he threw the veil of the queen. Alfred's blue eyes widened as tearful green ones looked back, "no way, dude your a guy?" The queen whimpered as he looked around for an escape half giggling. '-ease stop, -elp me please!' Alfred stepped off the queen as a scratchy voice with a british accent entered his head. 'What the hell?' The queen diddnt move he just studied Alfred as his eyes went wide with relization. "You... your talking to me?" The queen stared back with no response ' help me please' the thing was Alfred diddnt know how to help a insane immortal other then to wound them enough to but them in "elestess slepea" or "eternal slumber" the queens whimpers became louder and he grabbed onto Alfred's pants trying to pull himself up. Alfred relized what the queen ment and he bent down to scoop the queen up in his arms, he brushed the dirty blonde colored hair from his huge eyebrows and kissed him. The queen went stiff but then quickly relaxed as he started to feverishly move his mouth Alfred's. Alfred slipped his tongue into the queens mouth and wrestled for dominence with their tongues, which Alfred won. The queen moaned and eargly lapped up Alfred's food. Alfred had never felt better kissing the queen he felt as if he were compleated he normally fed from Matt but it never was anything intamite it was just food. Alfred felt as if his world just got brighter, immortals bonded became soulmates after intamite feeding which Alfred assumed he was going through the mating process with the queen. Arthur, that was the queens name he was born imortal and had four imortal siblings who never fed him, leading to insanity at age three and a half weeks. Arthur promptly killed his siblings at one month of age and grew up unstable. Alfred slammed Arthur's back into the wall and quickly undid his pants and Arthur's not bothering to prepare he slammed into the queen, who gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure. When they finished Arthur promptly passed out in Alfred's arms and Alfred walked him back up to where his brother was waiting. "So... I take it he will be living with us from here on out?" Alfred blushed red "dude! You heard everything?" Mattie's smirk grew but nodded. And as the two walked away from the castle with Arthur Alfred thought as he studied Arthur in his arms 'I love you'


End file.
